Will You Go Out With Me?
by Akira Kuroshi
Summary: AU, OC Pairing. Suigetsu has a crush on his teacher, what happens when she finally agrees to go out on a date with him?  and disclaimer right here: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.


Would you go out on a date with me? (Naruto AU FanfictioN)

Of course, you all know Tsunade, right? The fifth Hokage of Konoha? Seriously, who _doesn't _know her? Of course, you all do. But did you know she had a niece whose parents died? I bet you didn't. Well, she does, and her name is Ai. After finding out about her parents death, Tsunade immediately adopted Ai as her own daughter. After a while, Ai was seven and Tsunade enrolled Ai in the ninja academy, where she graduated as a genin at the age of twelve. After two years, Tsunade made Ai teach at said academy for two days in a week. Ai didn't know why, but to hell with questioning. She was now a teacher at said academy for one and a half years now, and she was almost accepted early to become and ANBU when she'll turn eighteen, which was three years left to go, until what happened today…

The white haired sword wielder, Suigetsu Hozuki, has openly admitted his crush on Ai. Then she realized he was a year older than him, what the hell's wrong with him? Anyway, what happened today caused the tsunami in Aceh, which also reached neighboring countries like Thailand and so on.

"Ai-chan, would you go out on a date with me?" he asked; his signature smirk plastered onto his face.

Really, it's been four times already, when would he stop? And it's not like she'd say yes this time. But I guess I'm wrong… "If I say yes this time, would you stop?" she was grading their papers.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he said, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"Idiot, I'm your freaking teacher…get it?" she asked rhetorically.

"And you're younger than me, get it?" he asked her. Damn copy…

"Ugh…fine, be here at five, don't you dare be late or I swear to god I'll kill you" she glared at the now euphoric white haired bastard that caused her cheeks to flush with pink.

He waved to his soon-to-be girlfriend with excitement; he dialed Sasuke's number, and sang happily, "Sasuke-kun, I did it!" Just then, in the room where Ai was sitting on her butt grading the papers, she sneezed.

/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\o/o\

Ai was sitting on the desk she used for grading papers, about six seconds after, Suigetsu waltzed in. His euphoric attitude was still there.

"Am I late?" he asked.

"Six and a half seconds" she rolled her eyes.

Suigetsu sighed, but his smile was still there, "Let's go, shall we?" He stretched his arm out to Ai. She hesitantly took it, and as soon as that was done, Suigetsu dragged Ai out of the room and into the streets of Konoha.

~ Somewhere behind a bush in Konoha ~

"Hey, they're going out!" Tsunade cheered her niece from a far.

"Quiet!" Sasuke said, just above a whisper.

"I wonder how our teacher's gonna react to this date…" Karin wondered…

~ Back to the dating couple ~

Suigetsu put his hand on Ai's shoulder, which made her shiver a little.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asked as if they actually are dating.

"Anywhere as long as it gets this date thing over with" Ai let out a deep sigh.

"Manga?" he randomly asked.

"Bleach number 45, Reborn number 32, Noblesse number 1, Teen Spirit 1 and two" she sorted out.

Suigetsu could only laugh as she was actually asking _her student _for something, and she wasn't taking her time at all.

~ Back with the stalkers ~

"Hey! They went into Gr*me*d*a!" Karin pointed out.

And suddenly out of nowhere, Hidan and Itachi showed up. Apparently they were friends of Ai's from a few missions back, she was sent by the ROOT people (yes, she was wanted by the ANBU and ROOT) to test her ninjutsu skills against the Akatsuki one time. Also, now with Itachi in the way, Sasuke no constantly grabs and bites random squirrels that pass them as they walk; this also causes Hidan to think that Sasuke is a vege-Jashinist.

~ Back with the dating couple ~

Suigetsu held on to Ai's shoulder with delight as they walked into Gr*me*d*a

"Ai-chan, what was it that you wanted again?" he asked innocently.

Ai sighed, "Let me just find it, then you'll pay" she crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"Whatever you say, jibun hime-sama" he said flashing her a smile.

After a while, a pile of manga was held firmly in one hand, and the other (was kinda forced) holding onto Suigetsu's hand. They were at the cashier, just as the stalkers were added more numbers, namely Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

In a nutshell, every guy was in between happy for Suigetsu and also wanted to rip his guts out from his eye sockets.

~ Back to the couple ~

Suigetsu was done paying for the manga that Ai bought.

"Ai-chan, now where?" he asked.

"Like I said before, anywhere as long as this date gets over with, I don't care" she yawned.

Now, Suigetsu got an idea...

He took Ai to the forbidden forest used for the chuunin exams, and he set her on top of the biggest tree there. They both gazed upon the now setting sun with the background of the still crowded streets of Konoha.

"Ai-chan?"

"What is it now, Hozuki?" she sounded a little bit angry.

Suigetsu smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger teacher's frame, and pulled her into a hug.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" he asked.

Ai remained silent in shock.

"Aishiteru" he whispered.

"…tsugiru aishiteru, Hozuki"

With that said and done, said white haired bastard, now turned kareshi, pulled Ai into her first kiss.

The stalkers were cheering them on from afar, Tsunade and Sasuke being the loudest. Suigetsu and Ai got off from the tree and walked back to Konoha, hand in hand.

"…Koibito…" her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hn?" he turned to her.

"I need to do one more thing…" she released her hand from Suigetsu's and made several hand seals which looked like a seal for the Tsukiyomi. "You know guys, you shouldn't stalk people when they're on dates…" a blazing blue flame appeared from the crack in the earth and was headed straight towards the bush behind the big tree. Now, Suigetsu and Ai can enjoy the rest of the night in peace, now with no disturbances what so ever.


End file.
